ben_10_omniverse_fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Solid as a Rock and Harder than Diamonds
Summary As Yobite's final plans are drawing ever closer, a diamond based alien crashes to Earth and it's up to Daniel and his team to save this alien from Yobite's clutches. Plot A star flies through the night time sky and heads toward a desert. When it crashes smoke is released from the crash. An arm emerges from the crashpit and a shadowy figure is revealed and observes its surroundings. Figure: *Grunts* The figure's arm forms into a drill and shines, then it insert the drill into the ground and starts to burrow. When the figure lands on the ground he observes that it is in a cave of diamonds. Voice: Why aren't you digging?! The figure ducks behind a giant diamond. Other Voice: I d-dunno, master!g Voice: Well then start digging! Other Voice: Y-yes Yobite! The other speaker is revealed to be Phil and starts to use a power drill to dig up a big diamond but is disappointed when the diamond is shown to be tiny. The figure accidently grunts gaining Phil's attention. Phil shrugs and walks away, causing the figure to step away from the diamond. Until a laser blast almost hit it. The figure: *Grunts panically* Phil, holding the power drill up: Stop right there! This power drill can also be used like a laser blaster! The figure stays motionless. Phil: I dunno what the heck you are, but you better show yourself! The figure fires a diamond at Phil, provokingly. Phil: Ahhh! (ducks behind a giant diamond) The figure leaps around the cave. Phil: *coughs* What a sec! (uses vine to grab diamond) This is just a diamond!!! That thing is made of diamonds......I gotta tell Yobite! Theme Song Terry is sitting on a stoop staring at an old album. Terry: *sighs* Wally: Hey. Terry, not looking up: Hey. Wally, sitting next to her: Whatcha doing? Terry: Just looking at......Oh nevermind (hides her book) you'll think I'm a complete dork. Wally: I won't! Terry: Yes you would! Wally: No, I won't Terry: Yes you woud! Wally: No I wo-Ugh Terry just show me the book! Terry: Okay, fine! Terry hands him the book, Wally is flipping through the pages almost impressed. Wally: Wow. Terry, snatches the book: I know right I'm such a- Wally: COOL GIRL! Terry: Yeah-Wait what? Wally: You're a rock collector! Terry: Yeah, when I was younger I would always collect interesting rocks, showed them to my grandma, classify them and put my rocks in a scrapbook. Wally: That's cool. Terry: Well maybe when I was younger, but now it kinda seems dorky. Wally: What's this one? Wally points toward a small diamond-shaped turquoise rock with a purple swirl inside. Terry: That was my favorite, I used to call this one my prize possesion but I could never identify it. Wally: Can I hold it, I wanna try something? Terry: Okay. Terry places the unique rock in Wally's hand. Wally: Cool! (absorbs rock and skin becomes the same material as the rock) Awesome! Terry: Whoah! Wally: Here you can have it back! (Wally places it in Terry's hand quickly and reverts) Wally's cell rings. Wally: I got a text message, it's from Daniel and it says, 'Come to the desert outisde of town, quicly'. I'm gonna reply, 'Okay, got Terry.' Terry: How are we going to get their in time? Wally: Well I have an idea! Does your brother still have that motorcycle? Terry: Yeah, but-oh No! The answer is-He's gone already! I can never win. Wally and Terry are driving toward the desert and stop. Terry: I don't see them. Wally: Same. Daniel: Guys, over here! Wally and Terry join Daniel on the desert. Daniel: Good thing you guys made it. *gasps for air* Terry: What's up? Daniel: *Continues to gasp* It's uh I can't describe it! It's just-CRAZY! You have to take a look yourself. Daniel points to Kris creating a mana barrier in the crashpit. Terry: Kris! Kris: Hey, Terry! We found a pod inside this crashpit. Wally: Okay what's the big stinky deal, stuff crashes to Earth all the time. Kris: It's what 'is' or 'was' ''there that surprises us. Look. Terry takes a look inside the crashpit, discovering jagged diamonds appearing on the sides of the crashpit. Terry: *gasps* Wally: What?! What's in there? Terry pulls Wally's head ito the inside of the pit. Wally also discovering the diamonds. Wally: Whoah! What the heck was in there? Daniel: We don't know but whatever was in there it did ''that! Daniel points to the hole dug by the 'diamond alien' from before. Terry: Look a trail of diamonds is left behind. Whatever dug this hole and crashed, went into the hole and came out, but in a panic, like something attacked it. Daniel: Whoah. Kris: How did you know that? Terry: You see I'm the spitting image of the female version of........Sherlock Holmes! *Fangirl scream* Wally: So you're a detective. Terry: Correct my Dear Wally. I've always wanted to say that! Daniel: Soooo we follow the trail of diamonds to the culprit? *gasps* Aww man now I'm speaking detective. Terry: That's is correct my Dear Daniel! Kris: Maybe I can track the 'culprit'? Terry: Very good my Dear Kris! Kris: Please stop Terry. Daniel: Uh, guys we got the trail why don't we just follow it? Kris and Terry: I knew that! The four start to follow the diamond trail until it ends at a base. Wally: Why is there a base out in the middle of nowhere? Terry: The real question is why is the diamonds stop here? A soldier is flies out of a wall of the base. Daniel: Are you okay? Terry" What happened?! Soldier: It-was-a-mon The figure energes from the base soldiers run scared from the base, along with the injured soldier. The figure is revealed to be a bulky rocky alien with a brown color, it has giant rock arms and fragile rock legs. The alien is standing in a gorilla pose, with shiny diamond fingers and giant jagged diamonds emerging from it's back. Wally: *faints* End Scene Terry: So this is what crashed to Earth. Daniel: Don't worry Terry, I got this! It's time to send this thing flying back where it came! (slaps down the faceplate) Daniel stars to grow and neck grows to a long rate. Brontororus: Brontororus! The alien is provoked and fires diamond shards at Brontororus. Brontororus: Owch! Hey! Owch! Stop! Brontororus fires an aurora laser at the alien. The alien shields itself and reflects the laser at Brontororus. Brontororus: Okay then! Try this on for size! Brontororus exhales an ice breathe that leaves pieces of frost on his body. The alien runs towarrd Brontororus and punches him to the ground and continues to punch him. Kris: Daniel! Kris flings mana discs that slice off parts of its body. Alien: Rahhh! The alien grabs a boulder and chucks it towards Kris. Kris tries to shield herself but the boulder shatters the shield knocking her to the ground. Kris: Owch! The alien is about to throw a boulder to crush Kris. Wally charges at the alien and grabs its hips absorbing the rock. Rock Wally pushes the alien to the ground and is using the same rock the alien used. The alien manipulates the rock and breaks it into pieces and fires the pieces of rock at Wally that don't do any damage to him. Wally: Hah! I'm rock to! The alien grunts and slams its fist onto Wally, but Wally catches it struggling to lift the fist. Wally: Take! This! The alien grabs Wally and slams him to the ground. The alien beats its chest like a gorilla. Brontororus, Kris and Wally are about to attack the diamond alien. Terry jumps between them: Wait! Stop! Don't attack him! Brontororus and Wally revert. Daniel: But why?! Kris: It almost killed me! Wally: Him? Terry: He was just scared you attacked him! Wally: Him? Daniel: But it attacked all those soldiers. Terry: Maybe because the soldiers attacked him! Wally: Him? Daniel: How do you know! Terry: Because his body is covered with shots. Wally: HIM?! Terry: Oh sorry, Wally. Yes him! Wally: How do you know it's a boy, it could be a girl! Daniel: It could not have a gender at all, I mean it's a rock! Terry: Shhhh! Don't say that! Kris: Daniel's right, it's a rock! Terry: Shut up! Now we got to help him get home! Daniel: Fine. Kris: Okay. Wally: I'm good with whatever. The rock monster burps and chuckles. Kris: Yep, it's a boy. Daniel and Wally: Hey! End Scene Yobite is listening to Phil's claim. Yobite: So what you're saying is that you say is that you were attacked by a diamond alien. Phil: That's what I think-I mean it shot this! (shows the diamond shard) Yobite examines the shard: A shard. You were in a diamond cave, it could have thrown a piece of shard. Phil: I know what I saw! Yobite: Okay then. I will send out the Hunt Bots. Phil: Yessir! Terry is playing with the rock monster. While Kris is reading a spell, and Wally and Daniel are watching the monster, intently. Daniel: I still don't trust him. Wally: C'mon you think it's a boy, too!? Daniel: Yes I do. Terry: Guys I told you! Call him, 'Terry Jr!' Wally: Wow! You named 'him' after yourself! Terry: Got any better names. Wally: Yeah! Rockie! 'Rockie' jumps up and down creatin an earthquake. Kris: He l-likes i-it! Daniel: T-Terry t-tell him to st-OP! Terry: Good i-dea! Rockie st-OP! Rockie stops. Terry: Okay but we're spelling his name with a 'y' not an 'ie'! Wally facepalms. Rock Wally is trying to push Rocky back into his pod but is struggling. Wally: Move! Rocky: *grunts* Terry: Why don't you wanna leave! Rocky points to the stars. Daniel: I'm lost! Rocky is then pointing to a laser shot. Kris: Guys, Rocky thinks whatever shot him before is going to be after him so he doesn't want to leave yet. Wally: Didn't the soldiers shoot it? A laser shot almost hits Rocky. Two robots appear ready to shoot. Daniel: Rocky run! Rocky runs away. Daniel: Who are you!? Robot 1, in robotic tone: We are the Hunt Bots. Robot 2: We are after the rock alien in your possesion! Daniel: That's not going to happen! Daniel slams down the faceplate, transforming into Hot Dog. Hot Dog: Hot Dog! Time to burn! Hot Dog creates a flame breathe but one of the robots dodges. Rock Wally charges at the dodging one and swings his fist but the robot ducks. Next the robot fires a laser blast at Wally but he doesn't take any damage. Wally: Weak. The robot then alters his blast and fires it at Wally stinging him. Wally: Owch! The robot prepares to fire another blast but Hot Dog bashes him to the ground. Hot Dog: Get up! The robot then fires a series of laser stings at Hot Dog. Hot Dog: I'm in trouble! Hot Dog rolls up into a fire ball and rolls blocking the attacks. Hot Dog rolls over the robot leaving it to burn. Kris and the other robot are in clsoe combat. Kris fires a mana blast but the robot dodges flips over Kris and grabs her, threatening to attack her. Rocky: Kris! Kris in trouble ROCKY SMASH! Rocky charges at the robot and punches it away and hugs Kris, crushing her. Kris: Thank you Rocky! Rocky: Rocky did good! Kris: I'm okay! Rocky drops Kris and is hit with a llaser shot. Rocky: Owchie! Owchie! Owchie! Kris: Are you okay!? Terry becomes enraged: YOU HURT ROCKY! NOW YOU DIE! Terry controls the sand and creates a sand vortext trapping it. Next Terry launches a meteor shower of boulders at the robot crushing it. When she stops Rocky hugs her. Hot Dog and Wally nod to each other. Hot Dog: Time for the finishing move! Wally: Yeah! Let's go Daniel! Hot Dog rolls up into a ball of fire and Wally lands on top of Hot Dog. The two dash at the remains of the robot, Wally forms a stone mace and they slam into the robot destroying it, Hot Dog uncurls. Hot Dog: Epic! Hot Dog and Wally 'fistpaw' and they revert. Daniel: What's up. Terry: Rocky's hurt! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my GOSH! Kris: Calm down Terry! He's alright! Rocky: Yaw! Rocky feel good! Terry: Are you sure!? Rocky: Yaw! Terry: Are you very sure! Rocky: Yaw! Terry: Are you super duper sure! Rocky: Yaw! I am super duper uper sure! Rocky senses something and starts to dash off. Terry: Rocky come back! The four sprint after him. Daniel: For a rock man he sure runs fast! End Scene When Rocky stops the four bump into him. Wally: Owch! Terry: Rocky don't run away ever again! Rocky: Sorreh! Daniel: Where are we! Rocky points inside the pit showing Yobite and his droids entering a cave. They are using mine carts to move the diamonds out of the cave. Daniel, whispering: Yobite. He's the one who shot you? Rocky: Nah, he did! Points toward Phil whipping the droids. Phil: Faster you bucket o' bolts! Terry: Phil! That overgrown vegetable's gonna pay! Terry throws a rock at the back of Phil's head. Phil: Owch! (realizes the team's there) Yobite look behind you! Yobite turns to the five. Yobite: Ahhhhh, Daniel and his friends welcome to my diamond mine! Phil: Boss that's the rock monster I told you about! Yobite: Interesting. Guards grab the rock monster! Robots surround the team and open fire at the team but Rocky jumps in front and takes the blows. Terry: ROCKY! NOOOOO!!!!!! Rocky is paralyzed and Yobite uses an antigravity ray to lift Rocky toward the pit. Robots begin to drill the diamonds off his back. Terry: ROCKY NOOOOO!!!!!!!! Terry dashes toward the robots manipulate rocks to fight the robots. Daniel: C'mon Punchan! The DNAtrix doesn't do anything. Daniel tries again and again but no avail. Daniel: Nothing! Kris: I got this stand back! Kris fires mana blast assisting Terry. Kris spin kicks one of the robots and uses a karate chop on another. Terry creates earth pillars knocking them away. Wally joins as his stone form using a mace arm to fight the robots. Daniel: C'mon you stupid watch! The DNAtrix fires a yellow laser at Rocky seemingly 'scanning' Rocky. The beam returns to the watch and the watch beeps. DNAtrix: New DNA collected. Daniel: Cool! Daniel scrolls until he sees the new hologram. Daniel slaps the faceplate down. Daniel becomes covered in rock and diamonds emerge from his back. When Daniel is done transforming, he is a rocky alien with diamond fingers, bulky arms, stubby legs and jagged diamonds emerging from his back. Also his chin is also jagged, the DNAtrix is on his chest. Daniel: Whoah! I'm Rocky! I need a name for this guy, how about Stone Edge! Stone Edge manipulates rock and fires it at the robots knocking them away. Next Stone Edge fires diamond shards at the robots causing them to explode. He finishes the battle by sending a piercing rock at the crowd of robots mining on Rocky. Stone Edge: Yeah! Yobite and Phil are baffled. Yobite: You may have one this time Daniel Deoxyribo but next time I'll be back! Yobite and Phil teleport away. Stone Edge reverts. Terry: Rocky!!!! Terry runs over to Rocky and begins to cry. Until Rocky wakes up. Rocky: Rocky did good! Terry: ROCKY! You're alive! Thank you! Rocky hugs her and lets her go. Rocky: Rocky has to go. Terry: Wait! You can stay with me, I can keep you a secret! Rocky: Rocky likes! Rocky hugs Terry. Wally: Well we all got something today. Daniel: Yeah, I got a new teamate, Terry's got a new pet, and we all got a new team mate. Credits Characters Terry Quake (main character of this episode) Daniel Deoxyribo Wally Dokio Kris Manareece Rocky (First Appearance) Soldiers Villains Yobite Phil the Mushroom Robots *Hunt Bots Aliens Used Brontororus Hot Dog Stone Edge (First Appearance) Trivia *Terry gets a new pet: Rocky. *Rocky was planned not to become Terry's pet but this was changed. *Daniel finally unlocks a new alien: Stone Edge.